


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Two: Moving into a New Home

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [22]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: House - Freeform, Reflection, draecember2017, house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen see's her manor built for the first time and takes a little tour.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Two: Moving into a New Home

Over the years between conflicts, Jen found herself bored and unable to find herself a profession in the world. Only knowing fighting, the bread, and butter that was honed her entire life, she soon found herself getting into Mercenary work. At first, she lived as a nomad, moving from place to place and doing jobs for local people as she saw the world and explored it. After she had became established, she joined the local Mercenaries lodge in Stormwind and started officially making money and quickly rising through the ranks due to her performance. Now a favorite contractor of nobility, she often did side jobs for their houses which included sabotaging the other sides through political games, but she was no fool. Accepting bribes, blackmails, and playing both sides had its advantages and soon enough she had accumulated a steady stream of revenue to herself. By the time she had returned from Draenor, she was really looking to settle down and get a place for herself. Having worked in a Garrison on Draenor, plus having the funds to fulfill her wildest dreams, she purchased property in the mountains between Ferelas and Draenor and constructed an opulent manor and Estate for herself. The Manor wasn’t so large that someone could get lost in it, but enough for a family. She was planning at least for the future, though even that prospect looked grim now that rumblings of the Legion coming back were occurring. Still, she hoped that at some point she could finally get away from it all with someone she loved.

She pushed open the heavy oak door for the first time, walking into the large living room. It was even grander than she could have envisioned. An open space with furniture to converse with all the guests she probably wouldn’t have, which lead right into the small kitchen. The far side of the room was the crown jewel of the whole thing. A large window facing the ocean, almost the entire wall of glass the shone brilliantly when the sunset at the end of a long day. She often found herself spending evenings sitting on the balcony with a nice drink, contemplating life as she prepared to sleep that night. Stepping out for the first time, she breathed in the sweet, fresh, and salty air wafting in from the ocean. Flanked on either side was a rather jarring and juxtaposed landscape of Ferlas and Desolace. The leafy, almost rainforest esque jungle of Feralas, perfect for any Night Elf on one side. On the other, a harsh, dead land with demons roaming about in small packs, reminding her of her own past. She was safe this high up but always had herself on alert for any attack from either side. 

Reviewing the upstairs, she found the three bedrooms requested. One was a typical small guest bedroom, with simple amenities, but the other two were clearly designed for more permanent residents. Smaller beds were in here, lots of storage, as well as a crib off in the corner of one. Jen’s settling down ambitions were betrayed by the choice of house designs put in place. She desired children, after all the millennia of destruction. She watched world after world, family after family dies, and yet at the end of it all, it's what she craved. Unable to ever keep a relationship with anyone, whether through death or some other means took its toll. For the years that followed, most of these rooms would remain empty, a mocking reminder of her desires that went unfulfilled. Finally, the end of the hall housed that master bedroom. A large bed any Human would find too big and any Gnome would surely get lost in sat at one end. For Jen it was the perfect king-sized bed, with enough room for someone else should that be what fate had for her. The bathroom was off in another room on the other end, all in satisfactory order.  
Coming back downstairs, fully satisfied with the work, she opened her new drink cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Scotch she had sent ahead, happy it had arrived safely. Pouring herself a healthy glass, she tipped back and took it one gulp. Finally, after all these years of wanting a home, she had it. That feeling of want and need in her, while seemingly a bit blunted, still gnawed furiously at her as she poured more of the amber liquid. It felt like years and years of planning, saving, and work was finally finished and nothing about it satisfied her. It didn’t take any Gnomish Engineer to figure out why either. For her, it wasn't the act of building a house, settling down, or anything like that. She wanted a family, someone to confide in, children to raise, and it wasn't happening. She knew deep down building a house and having them come wasn’t a solution that would work, In the days to come she would use the house, but still find herself traveling on the road to nowhere. She couldn't settle down, not while the Legion was still out there. If the opportunity presented itself, however, she would welcome it with open arms.


End file.
